1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to stationery cutting implements such as scissors, shears, guillotine style paper trimmers, and rotary style paper trimmers. More particularly, the present invention is related to a coating for such cutting implements.
2. Description of Related Art
Substantial effort has been expended in improving the construction and operation of stationery cutting implements for household and office use. Ever increasing demands have been placed on manufacturers of these products to increase the ease of use, the wear resistance, and the ease with which the products can be cleaned, while maintaining a competitive price. For example, typical household and office scissors have been unable to achieve a long-lasting cutting edge, which withstands the wide-variety of products being cut, at a competitive price.
Consequently, continued improvements in stationery cutting implements is desired.